deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) vs Captain Rex (Star wars)
Last round Boba Fett proved he was the superior bounty hunter (6-2) This round its Captain rex: A clone trooper captain and commader of torrent company vs Duke Nukem: The babe-loving, beer loving, steroid using, all american man who saved the planet. Who is deadliest capatain rex.jpg|Captain rex Vibroblade negwt.jpg|Vibroblade DC-17 pistol.jpg|DC-17 Blaster pistol DC-15 blaster rifle.jpg|DC-15 blaster rifle being used by storm trooper V-1 thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal detonator Duke Nukem.jpg|Duke nukem throwing knife.jpg|throwing knife rail gun.jpg|Rail gun pipe bomb.jpg|pipe bomb alien blaster.jpg|Alien blaster My personal edge goes too captain rex. He has the better weapons and training. 'Battle ' Captain rex is walking through the ruins of Manhatten. He has been sent to earth to stop another alien race from destroying the planet. Unfortunatly the aliens have utterly destroyed the city with thier constant bombing. He spots a survivor kneeled down in the rubble and goes over to see what the problem is. As he gets closer it becomes obvious that the man is dead, the back of his head is completly missing. Captain rex stops and shakes his head. He is about to leave when suddenly he feels a stining in his shoulder. He looks at it and sees that he has been shot in the shoulder. He turns quickly and spots a man standing a few feet behind him, holding a large gun. "Hey i'm on your side" rex shouts at the man but he ignores him. "Thats what they all f**king say" the man says and opens fire on the stormtrooper. Rex leaps behind cover and takes out his blaster rifle and fires back. They carry on this fire-fight for a while until duke runs out of ammo. "F**k" he says and takes out an alien blaster and fires, disintergrating rex's rifle. Rex sheilds his eyes from the flamming debrie and looks at duke in shock. "Where the hell did you get that" he says, jumping to the side too avoid another blast from the blaster. "I stole it from one of you alien friends" duke says smiling. "Well your not the only one with a cool blaster" rex shouts back and takes two blaster pistols and fires at duke, who barely get behind cover in time. Duke waits for the shooting to stop before jumping up and firing a laser from the blaster, which narrolwy misses Rex's head. Rex opens fire again but Duke dissapers back behind his cover. Rex takes out a thermal detonator and throws it at duke's cover. It sails over the peice of debrie and rex hears a scream as the grenade goes off. He walks over too check that duke is dead and peers over the debrie. He finds nobody but sees a small device beeping. Realising its a bomb he jumps out of the way just as it goes off, showering him with small shards of debrie. He picks himself up and dusts himself down just to be sent flying back by a boot to the face. He lands on his feet and tries to fire his pistol but is struck in the hand by a throwing knife. He drops the pistol and grabs his injured hand. He pulls the knife out and tosses it aside. He looks up and is immediatly thrown to the ground. He blinks and stares up to see duke sitting on top of him, holding a knife. Lowing himself down and looking rex in the face he says "Any last words before i rip of your head and s**t down your neck?". Rex looks at him and says quickly and fluently "Yes actually its a bit of advice for you". Duke smiles at him and says "Ha, what is it, don't lose to a badass like me". Duke laughes and rex pulls him down closer. "Never trust a guy with a knife" he whispers into his ear and quick as a flash plunges his vibroblade into the beer loving womanisers neck. Duke clutches his neck and rolls off the stormtrooper, slowing choking on his own blood. Rex wrenches his knife out of duke's neck and cleams the blood off before putting it away. Rex is about to make his way back to the ship when suddenly a voice sounds behind him. "You think you so tough, try fighting me then" Winner Captain Rex Experts opinion Rex won because of his training and superior weapons This round ends on thursday the 15th of september and next round is General Quadritch (Avatar) vs Tyber Zann (Star wars) Category:Blog posts